Llegaste Tarde
by Gatt-chan
Summary: One-Shot de Skyward Sword. Todos tenemos una meta, pero a veces llegamos un poco... retrasados. Ése es el caso de Link, un chico normal que vivía en una isla flotante, y que ahora debe hacer papel de Héroe con una Espada poseída con gusto por las mates...


**Gatt**: -Bien, bien, Skyward Sword es un GRAN juego-

**NK**: -Sin embargo, hubo una parte que nos irritó mucho durante nuestro tiempo jugando…-

**Gatt**: -Decidimos escribir este One-Shot para desahogarnos y además entretener a nuestros lectores-

**NK**: -Si bueno, con la semana de exámenes no teníamos tiempo de escribir, sin mencionar el día de Confirmación de Católicos y el almuerzo en el restaurante… de hecho todavía andamos de exámenes-

**Gatt** y **NK**: -Como sea, está bueno de introducción y… ¡a reírse! ¡Felicidades al virgen con falda verde, 25 años de castidad y sin agradecimientos por parte de la raptada! ¡SKYYYYWAAAARRRDDD!-

**Llegaste Tarde…**

La enorme bola incandescente estalló en una nube de humo púrpura, y un Contenedor de Corazón flotó lentamente hasta el suelo. Link nunca comprendería por qué semejante objeto, con una pinta tan grande y pesada, caía como plumita de paloma, o por qué obtenía uno después de cada Boss si se supone que él era el enemigo y mientras menos vida mejor… pero por supuesto, nada en ese extraño mundo suyo tenía mucho sentido desde que consiguió a Fay.

Fay era, ¿cómo decirlo?, la más extraña criatura con que jamás se había topado en su vida, y eso que la mayoría de las personas en Skyloft no eran precisamente "bonitas" o "normales". Tan sólo ver a la cara de Gaepora era suficiente para convencerse de eso…

Como sea, el joven tomó su premio a cambio de su lucha con el Boss, y corrió cuesta arriba a toda velocidad, deteniéndose un par de veces para recuperar el aliento en ese infernal Templo Terrenal o como quiera que se llamase.

**-Amo, detecto el aura de Zelda al otro lado de esta puerta, las probabilidades…-**

**-Sí Fay, comprobaré por mí mismo si está allí-** interrumpió el chico, con un terrible mal humor después de la agotadora pelea: manejar bombas del tamaño de una cabeza humana estresaría a cualquiera.

Empujó la puerta de roca sólida y pasó al otro lado: igual que en el Templo anterior, ahora se hallaba a sí mismo en medio de una especie de jardín con mucha agua.

Link notó entonces, en la no muy lejana lejanía, valga la redundancia, un halo de luz dorada que le llamó la atención. Por si se trataba de un enemigo caminó lentamente, aunque su instinto le indicaba que no había nada que temer.

Fue entonces cuando notó la cabellera rubia, y reconoció a su querida amiga de la infancia, perdida desde hace lo que parecía una eternidad: no podía creer a sus ojos.

Quería decirle tantas cosas: que su padre estaba preocupado, que Vilán parecía emo, que ese vestidito blanco le quedaba sexy, que la estuvo buscando como loco, que su espada hablaba y sacaba estadísticas en una lengua extraña que ni sabía cómo lograba entender; ni una palabra salía de su boca, sin embargo, pues estaba en una especie de trance.

Cuando Zelda estuvo a punto de internarse en el portal de luz, el chico no se aguantó y gritó su nombre para llamarla:

**-¡Zelda!-**.

La muchacha, sorprendida de la voz tan familiar, se volteó inmediatamente:

**-¡Link, estás bien!-**. Zelda hizo un ademán de querer correr hacia los brazos de su querido amigo, cuando una mano firme la detuvo en su progreso.

Fue entonces cuando Link prestó verdadera atención a su alrededor y notó la existencia de la extraña mujer de ropa negra que, unas horas antes, le había dicho que sabía dónde estaba Zelda.

**-Mi señora, bla bla bla, Destino bla bla bla, más tarde, bla bla bla, ****irnos****…-** fue todo lo que Link escuchó de la boca de la extraña.

**-Lo siento Link, debo irme… Nos vemos-**.

¡POOF!, como si nada, Zelda desapareció por el portal, no sin antes dedicar una mirada dolorosa al chico rubio. El "Irnos" que Link escuchó fue asumido en su cabeza como una acción general; además, quería ir con su amiga a donde sea que ella fuese, e intentó correr tras ella.

La mujer de negro se dio media vuelta y le dedicó una mirada fulminante con sus ojos rojos, que dejó a Link paralizado mientras ésta hablaba:

**-Bla bla bla, la Diosa, bla bla bla, Destino, bla bla bla, Zelda en manos enemigas, bla bla bla, de no ser por mí, bla bla bla, ****llegaste tarde****…-**

**-… Perdona, ¿qué dijiste?...-**

**-La Diosa debe haberse, bla bla bla, irresponsable, bla bla bla, ****llegaste tarde****…-**

**-Sí, eso pensé que dijo… Mira tú-**

**-Sierva de la Diosa-**

**-Venado de Quien Seas, no me INTERESA… Voy a contarte una linda historia: yo estaba de lo más feliz en mi isla flotante, dando un paseo con mi tucán-pelícano rojo extinto junto a mi mejor amiga, cuando un tornado amarillo diarrea la succionó hasta las Tierras Inferiores: llevo días y digo DÍAS intentando encontrarla para traerla de vuelta, y lo último que necesito es una loca con problemas de foto sensibilidad diciéndome qué hacer-**

**-Bla bla bla, sacerdotisa, bla bla bla, deshonra, bla bla bla, ****llegaste tarde****-**

**-¡Oh claro, YO llego tarde! ¿Te cuento otro pedacito? ¡Me metí a buscar animales gordos sub desarrollados con complejo de inferioridad y paranoia, sólo para que me dijeran la ubicación del estúpido Templo! ¡Casi me comen las plantas, habían arañas gigantes que te juro me tardé horas en exterminar, y un cadáver andante con dos espadas que casi me rebana como salami para bocadillos! ¡Y si crees que eso es malo, un HOMOSEXUAL con MALLAS AJUSTADAS quería asesinarme para después muy posiblemente intentar violar mi cuerpo inerte! ¡Ni te digo cuán larga era su MALDITA LENGUA!-**.

Fay hace rato que había salido, y disfrutaba el espectáculo de su amo descargándose su ira en la Sierva de la Diosa.

**-¡Y una cosa más! ¿No crees que podría haber llegado más temprano, si me hubieses esperado en lugar de irte saltando? ¡Algún idiota, presumo que TÚ, rompió la ÚNICA LLAVE para abrir la puerta en cinco pedazos y los repartió por todo el MALDITO VOLCÁN! ¡Además, dejaste todos los PUTOS MECANISMOS de defensa activados, irritaste a TODOS los CONDENADOS MONSTRUOS para que quisieran arrancarme la cara con solo oírme, y casualmente todos estaba ubicados MUY cerca de la lava, o flores bomba, o AMBOS así que tenía que tener todo el cuidado posible para NO VOLARME LA CARA EN PEDAZOS o QUEMARME VIVO! ¡Dime cómo querías que no me tardase, si casi me aplasta una roca gigante cuando tomé la ÚNICA PIEZA CON FORMA DE DRAGÓN en ese templo para abrir la puerta principal, y cómo hiciste para entrar si esa era la ÚNICA PIEZA, demonios, porque cada vez que las usas se evaporan en la nada! ¡Cómo querías que no llegase tarde si el maldito HOMOSEXUAL CON MALLAS no hubiese querido desquitarse conmigo porque TÚ rescataste a Zelda de una CADENITA, mientras que yo debí pelear con BOMBAS contra una BOLA DE FUEGO y ROCA CON CUATRO PATAS Y UN OJO! ¡No sabía que las Hadas podían hacer reconstrucción corporal HASTA AHORA, y creo que tengo un dedo extra en el PIE!-**.

… Hubo silencio durante unos segundos. La mujer de negro entró al portal sin inmutarse, pero antes de desaparecer decidió mostrar simpatía hacia Link después de compartir semejante conversación; incluso dedicó una frase de despedida al joven Héroe, con todo el cariño y estima del mundo:

**-****Llegaste tarde…****-**.


End file.
